


2o you want iit black?

by T_Vex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Vex/pseuds/T_Vex





	2o you want iit black?

The knot of the rope restraining your arm tightens around your wrist and you give a growl of protest. You shuffle uncomfortably on your feet as the bastard in front of you steps back and looks over your naked form, now covered in scrapes and cuts from the struggle just getting you tied up.

He blinks his two-toned eyes, smirking lightly. “How’th that feel, ed?” He questioned with that stupid lisp.

You only narrow your eyes and continue growling, the scarf gag in your mouth stopping you from doing much else. Glaring at him, you struggle against the ropes holding your arms up. Sollux chuckles slightly, running his hands down your sides. You press forward into his touch, relishing the feeling of something other than pain at the moment. Shivering as his hands reached your hips, your bulge was taking an intense interest in the situation at hand.

He slides his hand up your shaft then back down, running it over to grope at your ass. You rumble deep in your throat, shifting your weight on your feet. He chuckles again and rubs your hips, planting a few snogs and licks to your neck. The lowbloods teeth sink into your collarbone and you gasp. A split tongue laps over the wound as you let out a long breath, his hands continuing to roam your body.

Things continued on like this for several minutes, licking and touching, very occasional stokes to your bulge. Those several minutes were starting to feel like an eternity. You fidget and growl angrily, this was taking much too long. You jerk your body away from him, getting his attention. You needed something more substantial soon or you don’t know what you’re going to do.

He made a contemplative noise, running his hands through your hair and brushing against your horns. You shiver visibly and snarl.

“Jethuth ed, calm down.“ He said, grinning. Sollux traces a finger up from base to tip of your bulge and you shudder. “I think I have an idea.”  
You hope to god this idea is the same one you’ve been thinking about since this whole ordeal started.

His hand wandered over to stroke your bulge again, though this time with more purpose. You sigh in relief as his thumb rubs over your head. You rock your hips and thrust into his hand, though a faint thought trickled into the back of your mind. Why was he being so nice about this? There has go to be some sort of catch this fuckin’ lowblood has in store for you.

The thought was promptly pushed out of your mind as the warm heat of Sollux’ mouth envelopes you. You moan around the gag, pushing your bulge forward into his mouth. He purred softly, working his tongue over your length. You felt yourself getting close already, genetic material building up within you and you attempt to mutter out something that resembled “get the bucket.” Which just so happened to be a huge mistake on your part because right when you did, he took his mouth off you.

You snarl unhappily at him, bulge blocked to the greatest degree. You were already starting to feel a little desperate for release at this point, the genetic material inside you making you ache. He stood back up, wiping yellow-tinged saliva from his lips. Flattening your ears, you growl with contempt. The lowblood sneers and strides of to a table on the other side of the room. You fidget, your bulge aching and you becoming more and more agitated by the second. You watch as he opens up a drawer and pulls out a string.

Oh fuck no.

Your heart sinks as he walks back over and holds you still with his psionics, tying the string tightly around the base of your bulge. You whine in discomfort. This was going to suck majorly. You bulge twitches and he goes back to pumping his hand on it. You growl in pleasure and bite into the scarf. The Gemini purrs and nips at your neck, squeezing you slightly and prompting another whine. After a minute, you feel yourself getting close once again. You gasp and your bulge throbs painfully as your orgasm is stopped in its tracks. Sollux hums and continues stroking you, keeping you just at the breaking point but unable to release. You moan loudly and bow your head down, as he continues to jerk you off. Your legs almost give out as your body fails to orgasm for a third time. Crying out in frustration, you buck your hips desperately. Your body felt heavy due to the build up of genetic material trying to force its way out. Still, he continues on, watching your facial expressions intently.

Pain and pleasure coursed through you and you feel tears start to prick at your eyes as you hit the breaking point once again. You screech around the gag as he drags his fingers up your shaft and your body is refused a forth time.

You guess Sollux finally finds something pitiable about that last noise you made, because he finally untied the string. You let out a choked sob.

But you realise something as he chuckles darkly, stroking you again. You whimper loudly when you notice there is no bucket in sight. Surely he wouldn’t let you go without a bucket...right?

Wrong. You try to hold back, everything in your lower regions aching and pained, but it doesn’t work. You heave a breathy gasp as you spill your genetic material onto the floor, creating a violet pool around your feet. Your legs are giving out again as Sollux wipes his hand then cups your face which was now flushed a bright purple from the embarrassment of not using a bucket. You’re trying your very hardest to stay on your feet and he gives you a smirk, then trots off to go finish himself off somewhere else. You let out a choked whine as he leaves you there on shaking legs in a puddle of your own genetic material.

"You thaid you wanted black romanthe. I'm giving you a tathte of it." he calls, then disappears into another room. Chest heaving, all you can do is wait and see if he’ll come back to untie you.


End file.
